Suspension Has Never Been So Fun
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Eli and Clare are suspended after what was revealed at the dance. So with a week to kill, what do they do? Spend time together and try to untangle the mess that their relationship has become. Being suspended has never been so fun.
1. The Night that Changed Everything

**So I just saw the last episode for 'The Boiling Point'. I nearly had a nervous breakdown during the Eli/Fitz showdown and practically cried when it looked like Eli was stabbed. The next season looks intense (trampy Clare? What bizarre Twilight Zone have I entered?) and I can't wait for it. But I thought that Clare and Eli would be punished for what they did and Eli said probably a three day suspension for Clare, but add both of them lying to it and I decided to make them both suspended for a week. So anyway, here's **_**Suspension Has Never Been So Fun**_**. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do now own Degrassi.**

Eli drove me home after the dance. Well, if you could even call it a dance after all that happened.

Eli and I sat in silence the whole way to my house. I was going to be in _so _much trouble with my parents. No doubt I would be suspended for setting off the stink bomb and lying to the principal. I've never been in a situation like this before. I've always been St. Clare, the epitome of the perfect student.

Eli drove up to my house, but neither of us moved. Eli reached across and put his hand over mine, which rested on my lap.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I shook my head and an image of Fitz almost stabbing Eli flashed in my mind. I felt tears burn in my eyes. If Fitz had hurt Eli…

Eli's thumb brushed softly against my cheek.

"You're crying," he whispered. I wiped at my eyes frantically.

"I-It's just," I stammered. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself and looked into his green eyes.

"Eli, you could have been _killed _tonight," I said, "I know I've said a hundred times not to solve your problems with violence, but tonight is an example_ why _I always say that." I tightened my grip on his hand.

"I don't want to lose you," I said. I felt the tears coming again.

"When I saw Fitz stab that knife toward you," I said, my voice starting to shake and tears falling again, "Oh my God. Eli, I've never been so scared in my life." Eli took my face in his hands. I didn't notice until he let go of my hand that my hands were shaking.

"Clare, I'm right here," he said, his half smirk flitting across his face. But for some reason, I couldn't stop the crying. Eli wrapped his arms around me and held me, letting me cry into his red blazer. I cried and cried until I couldn't and felt exhausted. Eli didn't speak. He just held me, rubbing my back soothingly.

I didn't want to let him go. I wanted to know he was safe here in my arms. But I couldn't stay in here forever.

Finally, I let go of him.

"I ruined your blazer," I said, brushing my hand across his shoulder that I had just cried on. I hadn't worn waterproof makeup, so my eyeliner and mascara left a dark smudge. Eli shrugged.

"It's okay," he said. He leaned over toward me, but stopped for a second as is asking permission. I knew what he was going to do. When I stayed still, Eli kissed me. A deep, desperate, romantic kiss that was more passionate than our last one and leaving me just as breathless.

"Call me the minute you get home," I told him before getting out the car. Eli chuckled.

"Yes mother," he teased. I watched from the sidewalk as he drove off and only went inside when the taillights of his hearse were out of view.

I could only hope my parents were asleep and I wouldn't have to face them. I wondered is Principal Simpson had called them about what I did.

I slowly opened the door. Speak of the devil. There my parents were, sitting in the living room, looking tired, but angry.

"Clare Edwards," my mom said quietly. But it was when she used her quiet voice that she used when she was really angry.

"We just got a call from your principal," she said, "That you set off a stink bomb in school. During an exam. Then lied about it and let another student take the blame."

"Care to explain yourself young lady?" my father asked. I nervously stepped into the light of the living room and watched the expressions of my parents change to worry. I caught my reflection in the mirror across the room. I looked horrible. My eyes were red and puffy and my face was all blotchy from crying. My makeup had been reduced to dark smudges around my eyes.

"Clare, have you been crying?" my mother asked, walking up to me and putting her hands on my shoulders. She put a hand on my chin and tilted my head up.

"Clare talk!" she said now frantic, "What happened?" I must have looked pretty scary for her to sound so worried.

I opened my mouth…and it all came pouring out. Eli's rivalry with Fitz. How Fitz always picked on Eli and Adam (I left out Adam being transgender. I didn't know how my parents would react to that. Now wasn't the time for that). Setting off the stink bomb so Fitz wouldn't beat up Adam. Going to the dance with Fitz in order to stop him from picking on Eli and Fitz. Eli putting something in Fitz's drink to make him throw up. And finally, Eli almost being stabbed, almost being killed. By the end, I was crying all over again. My mother sat me on the couch and let me cry on her shoulder. My dad had gotten me a box of tissues.

"Well, your principal said you have a week suspension from school when it starts up after break," my father said, "For setting off the stink bomb and lying." I nodded, accepting my fate. Right now, I was too tired to fight.

"I'm grounded, aren't I?" I said. My parents exchanged looks.

"Under these circumstances…" my mom said, looking at my dad. He shook his head.

"No," he said, "You were doing what you thought you was right, although we wished you did it I a different way. We know you're a good girl Clare. And you've been through enough tonight."

"Why don't you go up to bed and I'll bring you some hot tea?" my mom said. I nodded and made my way upstairs. I noticed that this was the first time my mom and dad had been in the same room and weren't screaming at each other.

I changed into a pair of pajamas and washed my face. When I looked in the bathroom mirror, I saw what had scared my mother about my face so much. It wasn't my blotchy face or messed up eyes. Well, it was my eyes. The look in them. They were horror stricken, like I had just seen the scariest horror movie ever. My phone ringing on my nightstand startled me and I rushed over to get it.

"Hello?" I said, sitting on my bed and holding the phone to my ear.

"I'm home," said Eli's voice from the other side. I felt relief sweep through me.

"Good," I sighed.

"I got a week suspension for what happened," Eli said, "You?"

"Same thing," I said, "But _luckily_, my parents aren't grounding me under these circumstances."

"Mine either," Eli said, "Simpson had told them what Fitz tried to do to me. I've spent the last half hour in my mother's death grip hug. My dad had to practically pry her off me so I could go to bed." Eli paused for a moment, and then said, "They were both crying. I know it. They acted like they weren't when I walked in but…their eyes were all red and puffy and stuff."

"They're glad you're alive," I said, "And so am I."

"So, what are you doing tomorrow?" Eli asked.

"I'll be at my grandma's over break," I said. I heard Eli let out a hum.

"How about after break?" he said, "We've got a week of suspension to kill."

"Okay," I agreed. It would be hard being away from Eli for two weeks after what happened.

"It's a date," Eli said, "I'll see you then. Sweet dreams Clare."

"Goodnight," I said before we hung up. I snuggled under the covers and finally went to sleep.

_I watched in horror from where I stood, pressed against the lockers. I couldn't move or scream or close my eyes. All I could do was watch as Fitz's knife pierced Eli's flesh. Fitz took off down the hallway and finally. I could move. I rushed over to Eli, who had slumped against the wall and fallen to the floor. Tears blurred my vision, making Eli a blur of black and red._

"_Eli," I sobbed. His head turned toward me, his green eyes slightly out of focus._

"_Clare," he said, reaching up a hand to cup my face. But I couldn't take my eyes off the blood pouring from his wound, covering the floor._

"_Eli, please," I sobbed, bent over his body. I couldn't lose him._

"_Don't die," I sobbed, "Please Eli. You have to stay with me!" It was futile. I felt my heart break as I watched his life slip away and I couldn't do a thing to help him. My hands shook uncontrollably. Eli's thumb brushed at my tears._

"_Don't cry," he said softy. That only made me cry harder. Eli smiled at me. That handsome, half smirk._

"_You have beautiful eyes," he whispered. Then his eyes closed and his hand slipped from my cheek, his head rolling to the side._

"_Eli," I whispered in horror, shaking him. No. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't be…_

"_Eli! Eli!" I screamed, my tears falling down my cheeks and onto his face, "Eli please, open your eyes! Eli! ELI!"_

"ELI!" I shouted, shooting up in bed. My parents hovered above me, my mother with her hands on my shoulders. I felt teas on my face. I had been crying in my sleep.

"Sweetie, what happened?" she asked, "We heard you screaming in your sleep from down the hall. And you called out that boy's name. Eli."

"N-Nightmare," I stammered, "That Eli die-" I couldn't finish the sentence and dissolved into sobs. My mom held me, letting me cry myself out.

"I bought your tea," she said, handing me the saucer, "It'll calm you down." I nodded and thanked her. She and my dad stayed with me until I drank all my tea and they were sure I was okay. When I heard their bedroom door close, I immediately grabbed my phone and called Eli. I saw on my digital clock that it was two-thirty in the morning, but after that dream, I just had to hear his voice and know I was alive.

"Hello?" came Eli's voice over the phone. He sounded groggy and half-asleep.

"Sorry if I woke you," I said quietly so my parents wouldn't hear, "I-I had a nightmare. That Fitz k-killed you," her came the tears again. I don't think I've ever cried so much in one night.

"I just had to hear your voice," I said, "And know you were okay. I'm sorry for calling so late."

"It's okay," Eli said, "I'm fine Clare. Okay?"

"Okay," I nodded.

"But you can call me anytime if you worried," he said, and then chuckled, "Even at two-thirty in the morning."

"Yeah, sorry about that," I said again.

"Don't apologize," Eli said, "It's okay. You want me to stay on the phone until you fall asleep?'

"Do you mind?" I asked.

"Of course not," Eli said. We talked about anything that came up until finally, I feel asleep. I had no more nightmares that night.

**There's the first chapter. I actually experienced having a nightmare of the guy I like dying in my arms and it was pretty traumatic. I was three seconds from calling him, but it was so late and I eventually calmed down and went to sleep. But I thought that would be perfect to put in this chapter. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	2. Challenge

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

During the two weeks that Clare was at her grandmother's house, she and Eli talked over the phone everyday.

But the nightmares persisted. And they only got worse. In some, Clare could only watch as Eli died. She couldn't move or talk from her spot near the lockers. Her grandmother would be awakened by Clare's screaming and come in to calm her down.

When her grandmother's old car pulled up in front of her house, Clare's heart soared when she saw Eli's hearse in front of her house. Clare had never been so happy to see a hearse.

"Oh, did someone die?" her grandmother asked.

"No grandma, that's my friend Eli's car," Clare said. Getting out the car. Eli wasn't his car and Clare wondered if he was inside with her parents. Eli and her parents had never met and Clare wondered what could be going on in there.

"He drives a hearse?" her grandmother asked, skeptical. Clare chuckled.

"It's fine grandma," she said. Her grandmother just shook her head, laughing softly to herself.

Clare watched her grandmother drive off and went inside her house. She was met with her parents laughing. It had been so long since she heard her parents laugh together.

She entered the kitchen to find her parents and Eli sitting at the table.

"Oh Clare, your home," her mother said. Clare noticed the bright smile on her mother's face. It had been weeks since Clare saw her mom smile like that.

"You didn't tell us your friend Eli was so charming," she said. Clare just smiled.

"Your dad and I are going to the church fair," Clare's mother said, "You two will be okay."

"Yeah, we're just hanging out today," Clare said. It was another shock that her parents were doing something together.

"Well be good and don't forget your curfew," her mom said. She and her dad got their coats and left.

"Can I see your room?" Eli asked.

"Sure," Clare said. She led him upstairs to her room, glad she had cleaned before she left.

"What did you do to my parents?" she asked on their way up, "I haven't heard them laugh like that in a long time." Eli just smirked his famous half-smirk that made Clare's heart skip a beat.

"Parents love me," he said as they entered her room. Eli looked around, then walked over to the shelf that held all of her academic awards.

"Wow," Eli whispered, "You have _a lot _of awards." He moved on to her dresser where pictures of Clare stood. Most were of her with long hair and glasses. There were a few of her in a prep school uniform and even fewer of her with short hair.

The phone rang downstairs and Clare ran to get it. Eli caught sigh of an open drawer where a picture poked out from a stack of papers. Curiousity getting the best of him, Eli made sure Clare wasn't coming back for a while, then went over to the drawer and plucked out the picture. What he saw both surprised and enraged him.

It was a picture of Clare…and KC. They were standing in front of Degrssi. Clare had on a light blue, puffy short sleeved, button down shirt and black vest and jeans while KC wore a light green shirt and jeans. In the picture, Clare's hair was long and straight and she was wearing glasses. But what enraged Eli was their position. KC stood behind Clare, his arms wrapped tight around her waist, his hands folded over her stomach. Clare's hands were resting on top of his. KC had his cheek pressed against Clare's. Both of them were grinning like idiots. They looked like a couple.

Another picture was paper clipped to the back. Eli flipped back the first photo. The second was even worse. It was another picture of KC and Clare, but they were kissing in this one. Right on the lips. They were by Clare's locker, Eli recognized some of the stuff in there. It looked like someone took this picture without them knowing.

Clare walked in. Eli turned his green eyes on her, anger etched in his face.

"What is this?" he asked. Holding up the picture. Clare looked at it for a few seconds.

"I thought I threw that out," she said, plucking the pictures from Eli's hand and throwing them in the wastebasket near her door.

"And what are you doing snooping around my room?" she asked, turning to face Eli, now angry, her hands on her hips.

"I wasn't snooping," Eli said, "I was…curious. And you never explained that picture. How could you date that jerk." New had traveled around Degrassi that KC's girlfriend Jenna was pregnant and he broke up with her. KC was also a bit infamous for being a bit of a bully.

"KC and I dated for a while," Clare said, "And we broke up. End of story."

"That's all?" Eli asked.

"Yes," Clare said, exhasperated. But then, a smirk spread across her face.

"Oh my goodness, your jealous!" she accused, pointing a finger at Eli. Eli scoffed.

"Am not," he said. Clare rolled her eyes.

"You're a terrible liar," she said. Eli just rolled his eyes. Unable to think of anything else to say about the subject, he just said, "Aren't we supposed to be hanging out?" A mischevious smile gravced Clare's face.

"I know," she said, "You've seen my room. Show me yours."

"No problem," Eli said, sensing the challenge in Clare's tone. He walked over to her door and held it open.

"After you Ms. Edwards," he said in an overly formal tone. Clare giggled and walked out the door. This was going to be an interesting day.

**There's chapter 2! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**I just wanted to let you all know that I am starting college on Monday and I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update, but I'll do it as often as I can. I move in tomorrow so tomorrow and Sunday, I'll try to put up a chapter or two (if the internet works I the dorm). But starting Monday, I'm not sure how often I'll able to update. I'm guessing once a week or once every two weeks. I'll try more often than that though. Thanks for all the great reviews!**

**~MoonlightSpirit~**


	4. Promise

**I'M BACK! After hours of tech support, I finally got the internet running on my laptop! Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or _Guitar Hero_.**

Eli drove to Clare and him to his house. It wasn't that far, only about ten minutes from Clare's.

Clare wasn't sure what she expected Eli's house to look like. A morgue? Dracula's castle? She can surely say she didn't expect the cheerfully looking deep red brick house. Eli parked in front and led the way in.

"Mom, I have a guest," Eli called out. A lady with dark blonde hair poked her head out of a nearby doorway.

"Hello," she said with a bright smile, exiting the room she was in and walking toward Clare with an outstretched hand. Clare shook her.

"I'm Eli's mother, Patricia," she said. Clare noticed she had the same green eyes Eli had.

"I'm Clare," Clare said, smiling at Patricia.

"Oh, so _you're _Clare," Patricia said, "Eli has told me so much about you." Eli blushed slightly at his mother's comment.

"Mom," he groaned, "Clare and I are going up to my room."

"Be good," his mother chided. Eli groaned again and led the way upstairs. He went past two plain, light wood doors before stopping in front of a plain black door.

"This is my room," he said, opening the door. Clare stepped into the room. Now _this _felt like Eli.

The room was painted black of course. The carpet was a dark red color. His bed was on the far side of the room with black sheets. A huge, expensive looking stereo system sat near it. Across from the bed was a flat screen TV bolted to the wall with a game system hooked up two it. Two _Guitar Hero _guitars rested against the wall. The black ceiling was covered with posters of bands, most of which Clare had never heard of. What amazed her most were the walls.

On the walls, in red paint, were poems.

"You wrote these yourself?" Clare asked, walking toward the nearest poem. Eli nodded.

"Adds a nice touch, don't you think?" he asked. Clare nodded, walking around the room. She stopped at a poem was titled _Blue Eyes_. She read it.

_The sound of the death of glasses_

_Plastic, metal and glass, twisted and mutilated_

_Laying lifeless in my hands_

_As I had them to her_

_Then I see_

_Blue eyes_

_Not a regular blue_

_A blue brighter than the sky_

_And deeper than the sea_

_Hypnotizing_

_Innocent_

_Beautiful_

_A small smile_

_A blush_

_A simple exchange of words_

_I'll never forget about those blue eyes_

"I wrote that the day I met you," Eli said, so close behind Clare that he made her jump.

"I love it," Clare said, a smile gracing her face. She walked over to black shelved where some pictures sat. Most of them were of Eli. There were even a few of him when he was younger. With dirty blonde hair.

"You're a blonde?" Clare asked, looking at Eli. She couldn't picture him with dirty blonde hair.

"Shocker isn't it," Eli said with a smirk. Clare continued to look at the pictures and stopped at a particular one. This one was of Eli, his arms wrapped around a girl's waist as he looked deep into her eyes. The girl had waist long, straight red hair and bright green eyes. Freckles were spotted across her nose. She was wearing a black sweater and jeans. Resting in front of the picture was a rose that had withered long ago.

"That's Julia, isn't it?" Clare asked. Eli just nodded, staring at the picture.

"It was taken the day before she died," he said softly. Clare nodded. She didn't feel jealous. In fact, she felt…sad. Julia looked so happy in the picture. So alive. She wasn't aware that the next day, her life would be abruptly taken from her.

Eli took a deep breath and walked over to the television.

"Have you ever played _Guitar Hero_?" he asked, picking up one of the guitars. Clare shook her head.

"Come, I'll teach you," Eli said, holding the guitar out to her. Clare took it and Eli helped her get it strapped around her. He chose an easy level for her to play. Unfortunately, Clare failed at it. Epically.

"Okay, you need help," Eli said, shaking his head at her dismal score. Eli chose another easy one, but this time, wrapped his arms around Clare, putting his hands over hers on the guitar.

"Like this," he said, moving her fingers in the correct way. Clare blushed at his closeness. She could feel his body pressed up behind hers.

"Oh," was all she could manage to get out. But Eli didn't let go until the end of the song. Clare turned around to thank him…but she hadn't noticed how close he was to her. All she had to do was lean forward and Clare would be able to kiss him.

Eli seemed to get the same idea. He leaned in, his lips barley brushing against Clare's. But…something was wrong. Clare knew that they had to get something straight before they kissed again, especially if this kiss was like their last.

"Wait," she breathed. Eli's brow furrowed in confusion.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Clare sighed, taking off the guitar and putting it against the wall.

She walked over to Eli's bed and sat down on it, running a hand through her auburn curls.

"If we're going to do this," she said, looking up at him nervously, "This…_us_. Some things have to be set straight.

"Like?" Eli said, sitting next to her. Clare closed her eyes and took a deep calming breath. Images of the night of the danced flashed before her eyes and she snapped them open. She remembered her nightmares. Where all she could do was watch helplessly as Eli died either in her arms or out of her reach. Either way, it hurt.

Clare felt the tears build up again. She had never been able to think about that night without crying. She had almost Eli forever.

Eli took his hand in hers and tilted her chin up with his free hand.

"Clare, why are you crying?" he asked, wiping away her tears with his thumb.

"E-Eli," she stammered, "You have to _promise _me that you'll never deal with things the way you dealt with Fitz. You won't solve things with violence. You'll talk it out or go to an adult." Clare watched Eli's jaw tighten slightly. She could tell he was not fond of her conditions.

"Eli, I almost lost you," Clare said, now sobbing, "I thought you were going to die! I had never been so scared in my life. And I don't think I can take something like that again. My heart can't take it." Clare was now sobbing freely.

"I've b-been having n-nightmares," Clare cried, "E-E-Ever since then. You always d-die in them. Fitz stabs you. Y-You either d-d-die in my arms or out of my reach. Either way, I watch you d-die." Eli took the sobbing girl in his arms. Her whole body shook with her sobs. He hated seeing her like this, knowing that he was the one that caused her all this worry and pain.

Clare's fists clutched Eli's shirt, as if she never wanted to let him go.

"I promise," he said, crushing Clare's body against his own, "Clare, I promise. I never want to hurt you like this again. That whole incident was my fault. If I had listened to you…if I had just made peace with Fitz instead of always trying to get revenge, none of that would have happened." Eli tilted Clare's chin up so that her eyes looked straight into his. Even with tears stained cheeks, her eyes red and puffy and her face blotchy from crying, she was still so beautiful to him.

Eli leaned for another kiss, slowly, giving Clare time to back away if she wanted to. This time, she didn't. In fact, it was Clare that closed the gap between them this time. Their mouths and tongues moved together in a way that they were already familiar with.

**There's chapter 3! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	5. Changes

**Here's chapter 4! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. **

After their little intense make-out session, Clare and Eli decided to go to The Dot for lunch.

But when they got there, they immediately saw something out of place. The Dot was full of students wearing either red or blue polos with gold 'D's on them, guys in khaki pants and girls in khaki skirts.

"We're being invaded," Eli said, scanning The Dot as they entered.

"Clare!" shouted a voice and suddenly, a pair of arms threw themselves around her neck. Clare noticed the long, dark hair and dark skin.

"Alli?" she asked, backing away to get a good look at her friend. Alli, instead of in her usual heels and trendy clothes was wearing a blue polo, khaki shirt and black ballet flats.

Clare looked around the Dot once again. Now, this time, she recognized it was Degrassi students wearing this uniform.

"What the hell happened?" Eli asked, speaking exactly what Clare was thinking.

"Simpson," Alli answered, "He wasn't kidding when he said Degrassi was changing. Come sit, I'll tell you about it." She led them to the table that she and Jenna shared. Both of them were wearing the uniform.

"What's going on?" Clare asked.

"Degrassi now has a uniform," Alli said, gesturing to her clothes.

"You're kidding," Eli said. In all the years Degrassi had been open, there had never been a uniform.

"Seriously," Jenna said, "There are even police patrolling the school, in and out, 24/7."

"It's like a prison," Alli groaned. Clare shook his head.

"Why would Simpson do this?" she asked.

"Apparently, he hit his boiling point with that knife incident," Alli said, "That on top of Degrassi being on the watch list of the education department for bullying and test grades and Drew and Adam's mom constantly breathing down his neck. Then Holly J is caught stripping and Fitz comes to the school dance with a knife, causing the school to go into lockdown. He just boiled over."

"But all of this?" Clare said, "It's ridiculous to punish the whole school for what once jackass did." All three sets of eyes turned to stare at Clare.

"What?" she asked, feeling self-conscious to have so many eyes on her.

"This is the first time you've actually cursed," Alli said.

"Oh," Clare said. That was it? Although it was out of her character to curse. But this whole thing really angered her. Why should the whole school be punished because Fitz was being stupid?

"There's nothing we can do about this?" Clare asked. Jenna shook her head.

"Simpson has become a tyrant," Jenna said. Clare frowned. She didn't like this at all.

"There has to be a way," Clare mumbled to herself, "Somehow…"

**There's chapter 4! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	6. Fun and Nightmares

**Here's chapter 5! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

Eli drove Alli and Jenna off at home after they left.

"So, where to now Ms. Edwards?" Eli asked with his signature smirk, "We still have half a day to kill." Clare shrugged, starting out the window. Eli noticed the worried look on her face.

"Don't worry. Degrassi will be back to normal before you know it," he said, reaching over to take her hand in his, "Simpson is just on high alert right now. Give him some time to cool down and he'll see that all of this is unfair."

"I hope your right," Clare said. She noticed that they were driving on the highway.

"Where are we going?" she asked. Eli shrugged.

"Wherever the wind takes us," he said, letting go of Clare's hand to gesture dramatically toward the highway.

"Thank you Pocahontas," she said, "But seriously, where are we going." Eli shrugged.

"I dunno," he said, "Whenever I'm upset, I just keep driving until I find some place I like."

"How do you find your way back?" Clare asked him. Eli tapped a finger to the glove compartment.

"GPS," he said. They drove in a comfortable silence for a few hours. Eli turned the radio on to a rock station.

"Do you mind?" he asked Clare. She shook her head. An hour later, they were driving by a huge, beautiful blue lake.

"Let's stop here," Clare said, her eyes sparkling with excitement. Eli parked the car in a small parking lot near the lake. The minute Clare stepped out, she shivered. It was freezing and she was wearing a short sleeve shirt.

"Geez, how far did you drive, Alaska?" she asked, walking over to Eli, rubbing her arms in a futile attempt to get warm.

"Here," Eli said, slipping off his black blazer and slipped it onto Clare, "Better."

"Much," Clare said. The blazer was already warm from Eli's body heat. It smelled like him, the unique smell Eli seemed to have. Something dark and mysterious. They walked over to the sandy shore of the lake.

"This is gorgeous," Clare sighed. She turned to look at Eli. He had an odd look on his face, as if contemplating something. Clare was going to ask him what he was thinking, but suddenly, Eli slipped off his socks and shoes and wadded into the water.

"Are you crazy?" she called out to him, "The water must be freezing!"

"Come on in and see for yourself!" Eli said, diving into the water. Clare rolled her eyes as he came back up shaking his wet hair out of his face.

"It's not even that cold," Eli said. Clare shook her head, trying not to notice how Eli's wet, black shirt stuck to his body. A body more chiseled than Clare would have thought. She could see the faint outline of a six pack. Hmmm, so _that's _what he'd been hiding under all that black.

Eli noticed Clare staring and smirked.

"Like what you see?" he asked. Clare blushed at the fact that he had caught her and turned away. But Eli had an idea. He stripped off his shirt, throwing it next to Clare.

_As if it wasn't hard enough not to stare before_, Clare said, feeling her cheeks flame red as Eli walked toward her, a mischievous smile on his face.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Instead of answering, Eli picked her up bridal style and started walking back into the lake.

"No!" Clare protested, squirming in his grasp- although she did like the feeling of his arms holding her, "Come one Eli, let me go!"

"Okay," Eli shrugged. A second too late, Clare realized what she had said. Before she could say anything else, Eli let her go and she fell into the freezing water. Eli scrambled to stand up, pushing her hair out of her face.

"Eli!" she shouted. But Eli was just doubled over laughing. The water was freezing, although not as cold as Clare thought it would be.

"Elijah Goldsworthy, I cannot believe you just did that?" Clare said, crossing her arms.

"You said let you go," Eli pointed out. Clare just rolled his eyes and splashed some water on him.

"Really, that's all?" Eli challenged. Clare smiled and pushed Eli right into the water. That was the start of their little play fighting, running around in the water and pushing and splashing. By the time they got out, the sun was setting and they were both soaking wet.

"It's so late," Clare said as she and Eli lounged on the hood of the hearse, "My parents are going to kill me when I get home."

"You want to stay in Morty for the night," Eli suggested, "Tell your parents you're staying over at Alli's." Clare raised an eyebrow at him.

"I have pillows and blankets," Eli explained, "For when I take drives like this and it's too late to drive back home. I just sleep in the car."

"What about my clothes?" Clare asked, gesturing toward her dripping wet clothes. Eli hopped off the hood and went around to the trunk. Clare heard it open, some shuffling sounds, then it close again. Eli came back around, holding a black bundle in his arms.

"I always carry spare clothes," he said.

"And where do you propose I change?" Clare asked. Eli waved a hand toward the wooded area.

"Pick a tree," he said, "I won't look." Then his green eyes got a mischievous glint in them and he leaned close to Clare, "Unless you want me to." Clare just blushed, grabbed the clothes and rushed behind the nearest tree. Eli had given her a pair of dark jeans and a black t-shirt with the name of a band Clare didn't know.

When she finished changing, Eli was in the back of the hearse, fixing the blanket and pillows. He had already changed into a pair of black skinny jeans, black converse sneakers and a red shirt. He had placed his clothes on the hood of the hearse to dry and Clare did the same.

"You look nice in red," Clare complimented. Eli turned to grin at her.

"And you look nice in my clothes," he said. Eli sat down and patted the spot next to him. Clare crawled into the back of the hearse. Eli handed her her cell phone.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Clare muttered, dialing her house phone. She told her parents she was staying over Alli's house and they didn't mind. Then she called Alli and told her that she had told her parents she was staying over her house, and then explained the situation with Eli.

"Be safe," Alli teased, making Clare blush before hanging up the phone. Eli was lying on a pillow, twirling one of Clare's wet curls around his finger.

"What made you cut your hair?" he asked. Clare shrugged.

"I guess a little something to complete the transformation," she said, lying down next to him. If it had been any other guy, Clare would have been skeptical of lying in the back of a car with him. But with Eli, Clare felt so safe.

"Transformation?" Eli asked.

"Oh yeah, you weren't here for that," Clare said, mentally smacking herself, "I used to be a bit of an oddball at Degrassi. I always wore my prep school uniform and glasses and my hair in a ponytail. Alli convinced me to change my look. Then during the summer I decided to cut my hair. It actually felt really liberating."

"And why don't you wear glasses anymore?" Eli asked.

"Laser eye surgery," Clare said, "I got it the beginning of this year." Clare yawned and Eli smiled at her, brushing a stray curl from her face and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Someone's tired," he murmured, wrapping the warm blanket around them. Clare just nodded, cuddling into Eli's embrace and falling into a deep sleep.

_She couldn't move. Or scream. Or close her eyes. All she could do was stare as Fitz stabbed Eli and Eli slid to the ground, a pool of blood growing around him._

'_ELI! ELI!' she tried to shout, but her mouth wouldn't even open. She felt hot tears fall down her cheeks._

'_ELI! ELI, PLEASE WAKE UP! ELI!' she thought, willing her mouth to open. But Eli just laid there, slowly dying. His head turned toward Clare, his face pale._

"_Clare," he whispered, weakly reaching out an arm toward her. Clare tried to move her feet, but she couldn't. The only part of her that moved where her tears._

"_Clare," Eli's voice whispered, "Clare…"_

"Clare! CLARE!"

Clare's eyes snapped open. She was breathing heavily, her blue eyes darting around, taking a moment to remember where she was. Her cheeks were wet with tears.

"Clare what's wrong?" Eli asked, clearly worried, "You kept yelling my name in your sleep and crying and-" Eli's sentence was cut off when Clare launched herself into his arms, crushing her lips against his. She had to feel him against her. Warm. Alive.

When Clare pulled away, she was shaking in his arms.

"What happened?" Eli asked.

"The nightmares," she whispered, "They won't leave me alone." Clare's whole body shook as sobs ripped through her. Eli held her tight, laying back down so that she was resting on his chest. He rubbed her back soothingly, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Soon, the sobs were reduced to whimpers and eventually, Clare fell back to sleep. No more nightmares plagued her that night.

**There's chapter 5! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	7. A Mark

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 6! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

Clare woke up when the early morning sun shone through the tinted windows of the hearse. She looked up at Eli, who was still sleeping. He looked oddly peaceful, his face relaxed and his lips slightly parted as slept. Clare leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to his lips. Eli stirred and opened his eyes sleepily.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Clare whispered.

"It's okay," Eli said with a yawn, then smirked at her, "You know, I could get used to waking up like this." Clare giggled and Eli silenced her by kissing her again. When Clare pulled away, Eli groaned slightly.

"We have to get going," Clare said, "I told my parents I was staying at Alli's, remember? And it's going to take us hours to getback." Reluctantly, they climbed out of the back of the hearse. Overnight, their clothes had dried, so Clare went back behind the tree to change and when she returned, Eli had already changed and behind the wheel.

On the drive back, Clare called Alli to let her know she was on her way over to her house. From there, she and Alli could walk the short distance to her house.

Eli and Clare talked as the hours flew by. Soon, the familiar scenery of the town appeared and before they knew it, they were in front of Alli's house. Alli was sitting on the front steps waiting for them and stood up when she saw them.

"So I'll see you later?" Eli asked Clare, "Maybe a movie. We still have four days of suspension left."

"Of course," Clare said. She leaned in to kiss Eli. It was supposed to just be a quick, chaste kiss, but Eli put a hand on the back of her neck and deepened the kiss. Clare felt as if someone had just set off a box of fireworks in her body. The need for air became too great and they parted, but Eli's lips never left her skin, trailing across her jaw, her ear, and down her neck. He sucked softly at a sensitive spot right below her ear.

"Eli," Clare moaned, silently thanking God that the windows were tinted. A sharp _tap! tap! tap! _on the window startled them.

"What are you two doing in their?" Alli's voice asked, "Clare, I heard that moan." Clare's face turned bright red with embarrassment.

"I should go," Clare said. She and Eli shared one more kiss before Clare got out. As Eli crove off, Clare walked toward Alli and noticed her friends eyes widen in surprise.

"Clarice Edwards, what is that on your neck?" Alli screeched. Clare's hands flew to her neck, feeling for anything out of the ordinary.

"What? What's on me?" she asked, panicing. Alli dug a compact mirror out of her purse and held it open to Clare. That's when she saw it. Dark purple against her pale skin.

"Oh…my…God," Clare whispered.

"Geez, what were you two doing in there?" Alli asked, putting the mirror back in her purse.

"Nothing," Clare said, holding a hand against the hickey, "I mean we were just kissing and stuff and…oh God, what are my parents going to say when they see this."

"They're gonna send you to a convent," Alli joked. Clare glared at her.

"Alli, this is serious," Clare said, "Don't you have some make-up or something to cover it."

"My cover up it too dark for your skin," she said, hooking her arm through Clare's, "Come on. We'll just go to the drug store and get you something to cover it up with."

* * *

An hour later, Clare was sitting in Alli's room with the cover-up she had bought from the drugstore.

"Are you almost done?" Clare asked anxiously.

"Almost," Alli mumbled, "There, done!" Clare turned around to examine Alli's work in her mirror. Alli had done a good job. There was no trace of the hickey.

"Thank you so much Alli!" Clare said, giving her a hug, "I totally owe you."

"No problem," Alli said, "Now we better get you home before your parents start worrying."

**There's chapter 6! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	8. Movie Night

**I've just discovered that listening to **_**Hotblack **_**by Oceanship (the song played when Fitz almost stabbed Eli) gives me the urge to write Eclare fics XD Maybe it's because the "Na na na na na" part always reminds me of that scene. I dunno. Anyway, I'm listening it to it now :) Here's chapter 7! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or Twilight.**

Clare hung out at home for most of the day mostly in her room. The main reason for this was because she was scared that even with the makeup covering it, her parents would somehow know she had a hickey. More than once did Clare's hands travel to the hidden purple bruise on her neck. Her mom came into her room around noon.

"Are you okay sweetie?" she asked. Clare looked up from the book she was reading and plastered a smile onto her face.

"Of course," she said, "This is just such a good book and it's hard to put down." Clare's mom sat on the edge of the bed and put a hand on Clare shoulder.

"You know, your friend Eli told your father and I how you felt about us fighting," her mother said. Clare's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"I'm sorry. You're dad has just been working a lot and I've been doing so much for the church, we both just ended up being stressed and blaming it on each other," her mom said, "But your dad is cutting back on his hours and I'm going to try not to do so many things at once." Clare smiled at her mom.

"That's nice," she said, genuinely glad that her parents were getting along. She remembered them smiling and laughing with Eli in the kitchen.

"I'm going to the movies with Eli later, is that okay?" Clare asked. Her mother nodded.

"He's a nice boy," her mother said, "I'll admit, I was skeptical when a hearse drove up to our house and a boy in all black stepped out, but he's nice. I approve." Clare's mom patted her shoulder before leaving the room.

Eli came to Clare's house a few hours later to pick her up. Clare had taken a shower and had just finished her hair when he drove up to the house. Clare practically ran down the stairs and out the door. When she slid into the passenger's seat, she heard Eli chuckle.

"What?" Clare asked. Eli ran a finger along her neck.

"How did you get this pass your parents?" he asked. Clare took a compact mirror out of her purse and looked at her reflection. Staring back at her was the purple bruise on her neck. The makeup must have washed off in the shower. Thank God her parents hadn't seen it.

"You did it to me!" Clare said, hitting Eli's arm. Eli's green eyes widened in surprise.

"I gave you a hickey?" he asked.

"Yes," Clare said, "Alli covered it up with makeup, but it must have washed off in the shower." Eli's signature smirk spread across his face.

"Oh stop being so smug," Clare said, "My parents would kill me if they found out." However, Eli's smirk didn't leave his face the whole ride to the movie theater.

"So what do you want to see?" Eli I asked as they got in line. Clare scanned the list of movies playing.

"_The Twilight Saga: Eclipse_," she said without hesitation. Eli chuckled.

"You know, for a religious girl, you have quite an obsession with vampires," Eli said. Clare shrugged her shoulders.

"I can't help it," she said as Eli bought the tickets. They decided to buy a popcorn and soda to share before going to the theatre.

Eli had never seen Clare pay so much attention to something, except for class. Her eyes didn't leave the screen. During the make out scene between Edward and Bella on his bed, Eli noticed how Clare's cheeks turned pink. He chuckled and leaned over to kiss her neck, where her hickey was. Clare shivered at the touch of his lips on her skin.

"Eli," she breathed. His tongue darted to lick her soft skin and Clare's hand flew to hold onto the armrest, her breathing heavy.

"I'm trying to watch the movie," she whispered, although part of her didn't want Eli to stop. He kissed the spot once more before letting Clare be.

When they walked out of the theatre, Clare hit Eli's arm.

"You know, you're awfully violent today," Eli said, rubbing his arm.

"What was that in the theatre," Clare asked as they got into the hearse. Eli shrugged as if he had no idea what Clare was talking about.

"I don't understand," he said with the sweetest smile he could muster, "All I did was kiss my beautiful girlfriend." Clare tried to stay angry, but felt a smile twitch the sides of her mouth. Eli leaned over to kiss her softly before making his way back to her house.

"So your choice. What do you want to do tomorrow?" Eli asked her. Clare thought for a moment.

"I'm not sure," Clare said, "Why don't you surprise me?" Eli smirked and Clare could already see the idea forming in his head.

"No problem," he said. They reached her house and shared one more kiss before Clare went into her house. Her parents were watching television in the living.

"I'm home," she said, sitting in the arm chair, "Eli and I saw the new Twilight movie. It was really good." But Clare noticed that both of her parents were staring at her in shock. And, for the second time in less than twenty four hours, Clare heard the words, "Clarice Edwards, what is that on your neck?"

**Cliffhanger! The next chapter is going to be so much fun to write :) I'm gonna enjoy writing Clare's parents reactions to her hickey. I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	9. Talk

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 8! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

Clare's hand flew up to cover the offending mark, as if that would make her parents forget what they saw. She had forgotten that the shower had washed off the makeup.

"Ummm," Clare said, trying to think of an excuse, "I…ummm…hit my neck?" Even Clare knew that was a lame excuse. Her mother stood up and wrenched Clare's hand away from her neck.

"It's a hickey!" she screeched. Clare winced. Her mother said it so loud, Clare was sure that the whole town heard it.

"Clare Edwards, who gave you that hickey?" her father asked, his tone serious. Clare looked down at the carpet and mumbled, "Eli."

"And what were you thinking?" her mother asked.

"We were just kissing," Clare explained.

"Hickeys don't appear from just kissing," her mother said, "Upstairs young lady. You and I need to have a serious talk." Clare stood up and trudged upstairs. She sat down on her bed and seconds later, her mom came in, closing the door behind her. She sat next to Clare, rubbing her temples as if she had a headache.

"At least tell me you're being safe," she said. Clare blushed at the comment.

"Mom!" she groaned, "We didn't do _that_!"

"Well hickeys can lead to that," her mother said, "You get caught up in the moment and-"

"Mom, I'm not having sex," Clare said, holding up her hand and wiggling her ring finger, "Purity ring, remember?"

"That ring is a symbol, not a shield," her mother said, "If you get caught up in the moment, it can't stop you." Clare wasn't sure how to respond to that. She had never really thought about it that way.

"I'm buying you some condoms," her mother stated, "And birth control. Just in case." Clare buried her head in her pillow. She couldn't believe she was having this conversation with her mom.

"I'm not going to do anything!" Clare said into the pillow.

"It's just a precaution," her mother said, patting her shoulder. Clare heard her mother leave and once her footsteps disappeared downstairs. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" said Eli's voice on the other end.

"Elijah Goldsworthy, I am going to kill you," Clare said.

"What's with your violent streak today?" Eli teased.

"Seriously," Clare said, "My parents saw the hickey1 And I just had the most awkward talk with my mom."

"About what?" Eli asked. Clare blushed as she thought about the talk she just had with her mother.

"I'd rather not talk about it," she said.

"Oh," Eli said knowingly, "The _sex _talk."

"Don't say it," Clare groaned, flopping face up onto her pillow. She heard Eli chuckle.

"So your mom thinks we did the 'naughty naughty'?" Eli asked.

"I don't think so," Clare said, "She knows I wouldn't lie about something like that. Although I am totally getting you back for this." Clare smirked, a plan already in her head.

"I'm so scared," Eli said sarcastically. Clare giggled.

"You should be," she said.

"Whatever," Eli said. Clare could practically see him rolling his amazing green eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said.

"Sweet dreams," Eli said before they hung up. Clare got washed up, put on her pajamas and climbed into bed.

_This had to be the worst nightmare so far. This time, Eli couldn't even see her. She held him in her arms, blood pouring from the wound Fitz's knife had inflicted on him. Clare kept calling out his name, begging him not to die, assuring him everything would be okay. But he couldn't see or hear her._

"_Clare," Eli whispered, his voice weak and hoarse, "Clare, where are you? I need you…"_

"_Eli, I'm right here," Clare sobbed, tears falling down her face and onto Eli's. Could he even feel them._

"_She abandoned me," Eli whispered, his green eyes sad, "She…doesn't even care…if I die…"_

"_Eli, I do care!" Clare shouted, "I love you!"_

Clare shot up in bed, her heart hammering hard against her ribs, threatening to burst out her chest.

This was by far the scariest nightmare. Not only because Eli couldn't hear or see her in this one. No, it was because she had confessed that she was in love with him.

**There's chapter 8! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	10. Revenge

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 9! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, Facebook or _Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion_.**

Eli called Clare the next morning while she was still asleep. As her cell phone rang, Clare groggily reached over to her bedside table to pick it up.

"Hello?" she asked groggily.

"Good morning!" Eli's voice said cheerfully on the other end. Clare groaned.

"Why are you calling so early?" Clare asked.

"Clare, it's like, noon," Eli said. Clare peeked over at her clock. Eli was right. She had slept until noon. And she never slept so late. Except…last night she had been plagued with nightmares and barley got any sleep.

"Oh, I must have been really tired," she said, "So what's going on?"

"Well, right now I'm in front of your house waiting for you," he said, "And your dad just grilled me for the whole hickey thing." Clare groaned at the thought of her dad talking to Eli about that.

"I'll be downstairs soon," she said before hanging up. Clare dragged herself out of bed, washed up and riffled through her closet to look for something to wear. She chose a short sleeve white shirt with little blue flowers, skinny jeans and a pair of blue ballet flats. She quickly put on some mascara, eyeliner and lip gloss, rand a brush through her hair and ran downstairs.

"I'm going out with Eli," she said quickly to her parents, who were in the kitchen.

"Check your purse," her mother said. Clare opened her white purse and saw a pack of condoms and birth control staring back at her. She blushed, arranging the stuff in her purse to cover it. She's rather those things _not _be the first thing she sees when she opens her purse.

Clare walked outside and slipped into the hearse's passengers seat.

"Good morning," she mumbled.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Eli said, driving away from Clare's house.

"Sorry," Clare said, running a hand through her curls, "I guess I just didn't get a good nights sleep."

"How come?" Eli asked.

"Woodpecker," Clare lied, "Outside my window. Darn thing was pecking all night. If Eli knew that Clare was lying, he didn't show it.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Surprise," Eli said.

"Last time you said that, we ended up halfway to Alaska," Clare said. Eli chuckled.

"We didn't go that far," Eli said, "And this place is close." Eli wasn't lying. In about five minutes, he parked in front of…

"A pet store?" Clare asked. Eli nodded.

"My parents are finally letting me get a pet and your going to help me pick one out," Eli said. He looked at Clare's confused face and chuckled.

"Don't worry, I have something more romantic planned for later," he said. He and Clare got out and walked into the pet store.

"What were you thinking of getting?" Clare asked. Eli shrugged.

"I'm not entirely sure," he said. Clare stopped by the reptiles.

"A snake?" she suggested. It seemed to fit Eli's personality. He shook his head.

"I'm not fond of reptiles," he said. They walked around for a while until Clare became distracted by a cute Yorkish Terrier who had scampered up to the front of the cage and started barking at her.

"How about a puppy?" she said, smiling at the dog, "He's so cute!" The dog stuck out his tongue, his tail wagging.

"Nah," Eli said. They looked around for a few more minutes until Eli announced, "I found it!" Clare walked over to him to find Eli bending down in front of a cage that held,

"A bunny?" Clare deadpanned. Eli didn't seem like the bunny type.

The bunny was small, about the size of Clare's hand. It was all black with dark brown eyes and droopy ears.

"Would you like to hold it?" asked a blonde sales clerk lady. Eli nodded and the lady took the bunny out of the cage and held it out to Eli. Eli took the small animal in his arms. Clare couldn't help but smile as Eli cradled the small bunny in his arms. It looked up at Eli with wide brown eyes, it's nose twitching.

"I have to get a picture of this," Clare giggled, pulling out her phone and snapping a picture.

"That's going on Facebook later," she said. Eli was preoccupied with the little rabbit.

"I'll take it," he said. The lady took the bunny Clare walked around with Eli to get everything else he would need. Bedding, food, hay, etc.

Ten minutes later, they were in the hearse, the back packed with rabbit supplies and Clare holding the box the rabbit was in.

"What are you going to name it?" she asked. Eli thought for a moment.

"Lelouch," he said, "A character from my favorite anime." Clare grinned at the name.

When they got to Eli's house, Clare played with the bunny on his bed while Eli set up everything. Well, she tried to play with it. The bunny just sat there and stared at her. So Clare laid on her stomach and stared back at the rabbit.

"Why are you having a staring contest with my bunny?" Eli asked five minutes later when everything was ready.

"He won't move," Clare said quietly. Eli chuckled and picked up the bunny and put it in the cage. The rabbit hopped in a circle and sat down again. Clare rolled over and watched upside down as Eli looked at the bunny for a moment.

"He's probably nervous," Eli said. He walked over to the bed. Clare expected him to lay next to her – and that thought alone sent her heart racing. So she was more than surprised when Eli suddenly hopped onto the bed, straddling her waist.

"Hello there," he said with her favorite half-smirk. Clare blushed, a giggle escaping her lips.

_This could actually work to my advantage, _she thought. It was time to put plan _Get Revenge on Eli for Giving Me a Hickey _into action.

Clare rolled over so that she was now the one straddling Eli's waist. Eli looked up at her, green eyes wide with surprise. Clare leaned forward, a mischievous grin on her lips. He leaned up to kiss said lips, but Clare put a finger on his lips.

"I'm in control today," she whispered, feeling oddly confident. It gave her pride to know that she could have this effect on Eli.

Clare leaned forward, painfully slowly, and pressed her lips against Eli's. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds, but when Clare pulled away, she bit down on Eli's bottom lip before pulling back. Eli groaned.

"Clare, what are you doing…" Eli's sentence trailed off as Clare's soft lips traveled along his jaw line, skimmed across his ear, and down his neck.

"Clare," Eli breathed. Who knew innocent little Clare could do _this_?

Clare started sucking on a spot on Eli's neck, where his neck met his shoulder, and Eli nearly lost it right then and there. He let out a loud moan, glad that his parents weren't home or else he and Clare would have some serious explaining to do.

Suddenly, Clare bit down on Eli's neck. _Hard_. Eli let out a small scream, his fists clenching on the black bed sheets.

"Clare," he hissed, breathing heavily. Clare backed away, the sly smile still on her face.

"You little vampire," Eli said, a smirk on his face. Clare tapped the spot she had bitten.

"We match," she said. Eli raised an eyebrow and felt the spot on his neck.

"You didn't…" he said.

"Oh but I did," Clare said in her most innocent voice. Eli shook his head.

"Who knew there was such a sexy vixen inside of Clare Edwards?" Eli said. Clare laughed softly.

"Payback for giving me one," she said, "Although I didn't expect you to enjoy it so much."

"Yes, because I'm not going to enjoy having my totally hot girlfriend on top of me, nibbling on my neck," Eli said sarcastically. Clare stood up, straightening out her blouse.

"Well, we should get going," she said. Eli looked up at her from the bed.

"Really?" he said, "Your just going to end it like that?" Clare smirked.

"Yup," she said, "Consider it part two of your punishment." Eli shook his head.

"Clare Edwards, you are _so _in for it," he said. Eli shot up from the bed as Clare raced down the stairs. She tried to open the door to Morty, but it was locked and Eli had the keys. She spun around just in time for Eli to appear behind her, putting a hand on either side of her on the car, trapping her. He pressed a kiss to her lips, his tongue plunging into her mouth. Clare felt her knees grow weak and would of probably fell if Eli's body wasn't pressing hers against the car. She tangled her hands in his dark hair, bringing him close to her. They parted, both panting and breathless.

"Wow," Clare whispered. Eli chuckled.

"Now how about that romantic thing I promised you?" he said. Clare smiled at him and said, "Sounds great."

**There's chapter 9! Why did I give Eli a pet bunny? To tell the truth, I have no clue, I just thought Eli would look cute holding a bunny XD The bunny in this fic is based off of mine, even the name (even though mine is named Lelouch's nickname, Lulu). I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	11. That Night

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 10! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

It was another long drive – although not as long as the time they went to the lake - and the sun had set by the time Eli parked in a place that looked like it was in the middle of nowhere. He grabbed two blankets out of the back of the hearse, and then led the way up a hill.

Clare loved the view from the top. They could see the whole town from here.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Eli asked, setting one blanket down on the grass.

"Gorgeous," Clare breathed. Eli patted the spot next to him and Clare sat down. Eli draped the second blanket around them, and then pulled out his cell phone, checking the time.

"Any minute now…" he mumbled.

"What's going on?" Clare asked, but a second later, her question was answered. A bright light dashed across the sky. And then another. Soon, the sky was illuminated by hundreds of lights darting by.

"A meteor shower?" Clare gasped. She had never seen one in her life, but always wanted to.

"I read about it online," Eli said, "I thought it would be perfect."

"I love it," Clare said, snuggling into Eli's side and putting her head on his shoulder. Eli wrapped an arm around Clare.

"Make a wish," he said softly. Clare quietly made a wish.

"What did you wish for?" Eli asked. Clare bit her bottom lip nervously. She had wished for the nightmares to stop. All she wanted to do was forget that horrible day, but the nightmares made it impossible.

"A puppy," Clare joked. Eli chuckled, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you," he whispered. Clare felt her heart skip a beat. Eli had just said he loved her.

Clare knew how she felt. She had said it in her nightmare. And the night she nearly lost Eli, Clare realized just how much she needed him.

She looked up into his green eyes, his face anxious as he awaited her response.

"I love you too," Clare said. Eli's face broke into a huge grin and he kissed Clare, hard and passionate. He laid her down gently on the blanket, their lips never separating. Clare's hands tangled in Eli's dark hair while his rested on her waist.

They separated, their breathing ragged. Clare's hands traveled down from Eli's hair, grazing over his cheeks, his lips, down his neck and over his shoulders, down his chest and resting just above his stomach. Eli closed his eyes, loving the feeling of her hands on him.

"Clare," he breathed. Clare leaned up and softly kissed the hickey on his neck. Her hands danced along the waistband of his black jeans, intertwining on his lower back.

"Clare," he gasped, "If you keep doing that, I don't know how long I can hold back." Clare stared into Eli's green eyes that had suddenly darkened with desire.

Clare leaned forward, her lips right at Eli's ear.

"Don't hold back," she said. Clare knew that she wanted this. She wanted _him_. Eli. All of him.

"Clare reached over to her purse and pulled out a condom.

* * *

Eli stared at Clare's sleeping form under the blanket, going over what had just happened. He couldn't _believe_ what had just happened. Their clothes lay in a forgotten heap a few feet away.

He would have to wake her up soon. Her parents would worry. But for now, he just wanted to look at her. He brushed a stray curl from her face. Clare stirred and cuddled closer to him. Eli had never seen a more beautiful sight. Her face was relaxed, her lips slightly parted as she breathed. Her pale skin seemed to glow in the moonlight.

Eli' placed a hand on her shoulder, stroking it softly with his thumb. Clare's blue eyes opened slowly.

"Sorry to wake you," Eli whispered. Clare smiled.

"It's okay," she said, "What time is it?"

"Around 10," Eli said. Clare's curfew was at 11.

"We should get going, huh?" Clare asked. Eli nodded and, reluctantly, they got up, dressed, and made their way back to the hearse.

It seemed like it time flew by too fast and, before they knew it, they were in front of Clare's house. Eli stole one more kiss before she left.

"I love you," he murmured, grinning. Clare smiled. She would never get tired of hearing that.

"I love you too," she said. Clare got out the car and watched Eli drive off before walking in. Her parents were sitting on the couch to the living room. Clare didn't want to pass them – what if they could just look at her and notice what she did?

"I'm home," she said quickly, walking right pass them to the stairs, "I'm going to do some homework." She heard them say goodnight as she rushed into her room, closing the door behind her.

Clare sat on her bed, going over what had just happened in her mind. She and Eli had just…and it felt…there were no words for it. Wonderful? Amazing? No, that would be an understatement.

Clare looked down at the purity ring that shone on her finger. She slowly pulled it off and placed it on top of her dresser. The ring meant so many things. It was a symbol of her beliefs. But since meeting Eli, Clare had been questioning her own beliefs.

Her parents would ask why she wasn't wearing it. Well, she would have to tell them sooner or later. Clare got ready for bed and crawled under the covers…hoping for a dreamless sleep.

_Blood. It was everywhere. On her hands, dress, sweater, the floor, darkening his red blazer._

"_Eli," she sobbed. But he was already gone. His breath had stopped long ago and…from where her head rested on his chest…she heard no heartbeat._

"Clare, Clare wake up!"

Clare's eyes snapped open to find her parents hovering over her.

"Another nightmare?" her mother asked. Clare nodded slowly.

"Clare, maybe you should see someone about this," her father suggested.

"No," Clare said quickly, "I mean, they're getting better. Less…scary." Her parents looked at her for a moment.

"I'm just kinda still shocked over everything that happened," Clare said, "This is my subconscious' way of dealing with it." Clare's parents hovered over her for a moment before leaving.

But, as Clare watched her parents leave, she noticed her mother's eyes drift toward the purity ring lying on the dresser. Clare never took off the ring, not even when she slept.

Clare rolled over, her back facing her parents, pretending to be asleep. She heard them walk out of her room without another word, closing the door behind them.

**Okay, so I wasn't planning on Eli and Clare having sex in this chapter, it just happened! Well, I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	12. Quick, Like a BandAid

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 11! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

Clare woke up the next morning to find a text from Eli on her phone.

_Will be over your house around noon. You're choice on where to go today._

_I love you._

_-Eli_

Clare grinned at the text. It was only 9:00 now, so she had time to kill.

"Clare honey, are you awake?" came her mother's voice on the other side of the door. Clare sat up and braced herself for the more than awkward talk she was about to have with her mother. Clare noticed her purity ring no longer sat on her dresser.

Her mother walked in, dressed for work, but holding something in her fist. She sat on the edge of Clare's bed and opened her fist. Clare's purity ring sat in the palm of her hand.

"This was on your dresser," she said softly.

"I know," Clare said calmly, as if they were talking about the weather, "I put it there."

"You never take it off," her mother said. Clare took a deep breath. Might as well do it like Adam said. Quick like a band-aid.

"Eli and I had sex," Clare blurted out. Her mother's face remained the same, holding a slightly surprised but knowing emotion.

"I had a feeling this would happen," she said, "When you talk about him…and when he was talking about you…the way your faces just light up..." Her mother rubbed her temples again, as if warding off a headache.

"I'm sorry," Clare said, looking down at her comforter.

"Don't be sorry for how you feel," her mom said, putting a hand on Clare's knee, "Just…_please _use the protection I gave you."

"I will," Clare mumbled. Her mom patted her knee before standing up and walking out. Clare heard her say on her way out, "Dear Lord, my little girl is a woman..."

Clare flopped back down on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Well, that wasn't as awkward as Clare thought it would be. It could have been worse. Which reminded her, there was one more person she had to call. Because if she didn't and this person found out some other way, Clare knew that they would give her hell. Clare picked up her cell and called Alli.

"Hey Clare," said her friend's cheerful voice, "What's up?" Clare took a deep breath and braced herself for Alli's reaction.

"Eli and I had sex," she said quickly. There was a few seconds of silence…then Alli erupted into screams. Clare held the phone at arm's length until she stopped.

"When? Where? How? Why am I just finding out?" Alli said all in one breath.

"Calm down, it just happened last night," Clare said.

"Was he good?" Alli asked. Clare rolled her eyes at the one track mind of her friend. But a grin spread across her face as she remembered.

"Yeah," she sighed, "_Really _good."

"You use protection, right?" Alli asked, "Oh, God, tell me you used protection."

"I did, I did," Clare said quickly.

"So does this mean you two are like, in love or something?" Alli asked.

"Well, he told me he loved me last night," Clare said. Alli squealed again.

"When are you going to see him again?" she asked.

"Later today," Clare answered.

"Okay," Alli said, "But keep me updated on what's happening."

"Sure," Clare said. She hung up the phone, and then got up to get ready.

**Okay, so I have absolutely **_**no **_**idea what to have Clare and Eli do for their next little date. Suggestions anyone? I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	13. The Beach

**Thanks for the great reviews! Since so many people, suggested the beach, I chose that. Here's chapter 12! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

An hour before Eli was schedualed to come, Clare thought of a great idea.

"Why don't we go to the beach?" she suggested when she called him on his cell, "You, me, Adam, Alli and Jenna. It's been a while since we hung out with our friends." Eli thought it was a great idea. Although, since not all of them would fit in the hearse, Jenna's brother agreed to drive Adam and Jenna there after school. Alli however insisted on coming over and picking out a bathing suit for Clare to wear.

"Do you have anything but one pieces and tankinis?" Alli sighed, going through Clare's drawers.

"No," Clare answered from her spot on her bed.

"Success!" Alli shouted, pulling out swimsuit. It was a sparkly, royal blue halter bikini with thick straps and boy shorts bottom. The bikini top had little, ice blue ruffles along the sweetheart neckline.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Clare said, "Darcy bought it for me, but I never wore it."

"Well you are now," Alli said, shoving the bikini in Clare's hands and walking out to let her change. Reluctanly, Clare put on the bikini and looked at herself in the full length mirror.

She had to admit, the bikini actually did look good on her. It wasn't too skimpy or revealing and left just enough to the imagination.

Alli came back in and loved it. Clare put on a pair of shorts, purple tank top and pink flip flops and tied her hair into two pigtails.

Eli drove up at exactly noon and Clare and Eli got into the hearse. He had on a plain black shirt and back trunks. They took the short drive to the beach and Adam and Jenna were already there, Adam in a pair of green swimming trunks and a black tank top and Jenna in a blue and green floral patterened maxi dress to try to hide her very pregnant stomach. They were talking on a spot near the water. Adam spotted them first and waved them over.

"This weather is gorgeous!" Alli exclaimed. It wasn't too hot or too cold and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. She spent no time stripping down to her skimpy hot pink bathing suit and running into the water.

Clare felt a bit self conscious revealing her own bathing suit, although she noticed Eli's eyes linger on her after he took off his shirt.

"Clare, Clare, Clare," he said with his usual smirk, "Who knew there was a little sex goddess in there all along?" Clare blushed, walking out toward the water.

"You coming?" Eli asked Adam. Adam shook his head.

"I'll keep Jenna company," he said. Eli shrugged and followed his girlfriend into the water. Clare was saying something to Alli, her back toward him. Eli took this to his advantage and smacked his hands into the water, spraying Clare and Alli.

"Eli!" they both shrieked. Eli smirked and dove into the water. Soon, the three teens were in a huge splash fight. Laughing and splashing and running and swimming. When Eli grabbed Clare from behind and pressed a kiss to her neck, Alli got a sense of what was coming and went to join Adam and Jenna on the shore.

"Let me go!" Clare giggled, squirming in Eli's grasp.

"No way my little water siren," Eli chuckled. He spun Clare around in his arms and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"I never pegged you as a bikini girl," Eli said when they parted, resting his forehead against hers.

"My sister bought it for me," Clare admitted, "And Alli forced me into it."

"Well I _love _it," Eli said, his fingers gently stroking Clare's hips. Clare felt her breath hitch, remembering the night they spent together during the meteor shower.

"And I love you," he murmured. Clare grinned.

"I love you too," she said, before Eli's lips crashed onto hers. They vaguely heard their friends on the shore, cheering them on, but they didn't' move.

**There's chapter 12! Sorry it was so short! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	14. Why the Nightmares?

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 13! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

They all stayed on the beach until it begun to get dark.

"Hey, did you notice how well Adam and Jenna are getting along?" Eli whispered to Clare and Alli. The two girls looked at their friends. It was true, Adam and Jenna were getting along well. Neither Alli nor Clare remembered seeing Jenna laugh and smile so much since her breakup with KC.

"It's nice to see her happy," Clare said, "She's been through a lot in a short amount of time." Alli nodded in agreement.

When the sun started to set, Jenna's brother came to pick up her, Alli and Adam and take them home. Eli was going to drive Clare home.

"Today was fun," Clare said. Eli nodded in agreement. His hand covering Clare's on her lap.

"And I've got just the plan for what to do tomorrow," Eli said with a grin.

"And you're not telling me, are you?" she asked as they drove up in front of her house. Eli smirked.

"You know me so well Clare," he said, leaning over to give her a kiss before she went inside.

Clare, tired from the long day, got dressed in her pajamas and went to bed…

_The knife was all she could see. The knife and Eli. She couldn't take her eyes off of it as it flew forward, going right through Eli's skin, deep into his flesh. Blood poured from the wound, darkening his already red blazer. He slid down to the floor and Clare rushed over to him. But it was too late. His green eyes stared up at her, wide and unblinking. He was gone._

Clare's eyes snapped open, her breathing heavy. Why wouldn't these nightmares stop?

* * *

Eli called her early the next morning, around seven, to say he'd be there in an hour. Clare got up and got dressed in a royal blue, cap sleeved sundress and white ballet flats. She grabbed her purse, noticing the birth control pills staring back at her. She hadn't taken one since her mother bought them for her. And she and Eli had already had sex once, who's to say it wouldn't happen again. Clare grabbed a glass of water from the bathroom and took one.

When she saw Eli's hearse pull up, she rushed outside, telling her parents she was going out.

"Good morning beautiful," Eli said, leaning over to give her a kiss. He drove off. Clare knew not to ask where they were going, she wouldn't get the answer out of him. Clare actually fell asleep on the way there, her nightmares had kept her up last night.

When Eli gently shook her awake, she heard cheerful music and saw a colorful display in front of her.

"An amusement park?" she asked, a smile spreading across her face.

"Yup," Eli said, "And it's virtually empty since a lot of people are in school." Eli was right. There were only a few people, besides the staff, there.

"What first?" Eli asked. Clare looked around and spotted the merry go round. Clare always had an odd love of merry go rounds.

"You can't be serious?" Eli said, following Clare's gaze.

"Please?" she pleaded, blinking her big, blue eyes, "You can pick the next one." Eli couldn't resist those blue eyes, so a few seconds later, he found himself on a black horse on the merry go round.

After the five minute torture, it was Eli's turn to pick the ride.

"A roller coaster," Clare asked nervously, staring up at the black and red, towering, swirling monstrosity in front of her.

"It's fine Clare," Eli said.

"It looks dangerous," Clare said, hesitantly following Eli.

"It's nothing," Eli said. All too soon, they were being strapped into the seats. Clare's hand gripped Eli's so hard, Eli felt himself losing the feeling in his fingers.

Clare was breathing hard as they started the ascent up, her eyes shut tight.

"Clare look," Eli said softly, "The view is great." Clare cracked open one eye. Eli was right. From the top, they could see everything. All of the people and rides and games, a wild mess of color.

"Wow," Clare whispered, "This beautiful-" Clare's sentence was cut off when they plummeted down and a high pitched scream escaped from her mouth.

By the time the ride was over, Clare's hair was sticking up in every direction, her eyes wide and her face red.

"Are you okay?" Eli asked her. Clare nodded.

"Did you like the ride?" he asked. A smile spread across Clare's face.

"Yeah," she said, "It was just so…whoa!" Eli chuckled at the excited look on her face. They went on a few more rides before stopping to get something to eat. They shared plate of cheese fries and got some cotton candy to snack on while walking around.

"Knock down the blocks and win a prize!" announced a brightly dressed man at one of the booths, "Young man, come try and win a prize for your pretty girlfriend?" Eli smirked and walked over to the game.

"Just knock down the blocks?" Eli asked. The man nodded. Eli gave him the money and gave him three balls. The first only knocked down one. The second only grazed against the blocks. The third hit them all down.

"What do you want?" Eli asked Clare. Clare looked at the prizes and chose a big, black stuffed dog that was at least half her size.

"Thanks," Clare said, "No one's ever won me a stuffed animal before."

"Not even KC?" Eli asked. Clare shook her head.

"We didn't go on a lot of dates now that I think about it," Clare said. It was Eli's turn to shake his head now.

"What an idiot," Eli said, wrapping an arm around Clare's shoulders, "If I had you as a girlfriend – which I thankfully do – I would never let you go." Clare blushed, looking down at her stuffed dog. They dropped the dog off in the car before going on a couple more rides. Eli's favorite was the haunted house ride, mostly because Clare would jump and grab onto him like her life depended on it. Although Clare did like the haunted house ride, mostly because she got to hear Eli scream like a little girl when a zombie popped out of nowhere in his face.

The sky was dark when they started to leave, But Eli insisted there was one more thing she had to see. The two of them sat on the edge of the hearse's trunk and, in a few minutes, the whole sky was lit up with fireworks.

"It's so beautiful," Clare whispered, watching the fireworks. Eli, however, was looking at her. How the colors of the fireworks reflected on her porcelain skin and made her eyes sparkle.

"Yes, it is," he said softly. Clare turned to look at him and found him staring at her. She blushed resting her head against his shoulders. They sat there, staring up at the fireworks. Clare let out a little, excited squeal at the finale when the sky totally lit up in all colors.

She fell asleep on the way back home, tired from the day and her nearly sleepless night. But flashes of her nightmares kept popping up in her mind. When she woke again, Eli had pulled over onto the side of the road. Clare noticed him tuck his phone into his pocket.

"I just pulled over to make a quick call," Eli said, "I forgot to tell Adam something important." They continued driving until they reached her house. Clare kissed him goodnight and walked inside.

"Clare honey, is that you?" her mom asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to bed," Clare said, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"We want to talk to you for a minute," her father said. Clare walked into the kitchen, where her parents sat at the table.

"What's going on?" Clare asked, sitting next to her mom.

"Eli called a few minutes ago," her mom said, "About you screaming in your sleep. And that this isn't the first time this happened around him."

"And you've been screaming in your sleep at home to," her father said, "Clare, we're worried about you. These nightmares don't seem to be getting any better."

"It's nothing," Clare lied.

"It's obviously something, you have them every night," her mother said, "Clare, I think this might just be something deeper than nightmares. Something…mental. I think something about the night Eli almost got hurt really messed with you."

"Are you calling me crazy?" Clare said, a hint of anger in her voice.

"No, no," her father said quickly, "But we know that these nightmares have been taking their toll on you."

"So tomorrow, you're seeing the school counselor," her mother said. Clare sighed, rolling her eyes. She just wanted to go to bed.

"Fine," she snapped, standing up and walking to her room. Clare looked at herself in her mirror.

She hadn't noticed before, but she did look a bit different. More tired. There were slightly dark circles under her eyes and her eyes looked a bit dull. Her skin seemed a tiny bit paler than usual.

Clare sighed, running a hand through her curly hair. Why were the nightmares plaguing her like this? Why couldn't she just get over that night? Fitz was arrested and Eli was safe. So what was wrong with her?

**There's chapter 13! And what was up with my Jenna/Adam pairing? I dunno, it was another thing in this story that just came out of nowhere XD I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	15. Why?

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 14! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

Clare told Eli about her appointment with the school counselor tomorrow.

"You want me to come with you?" he asked.

"Do you mind?" Clare asked him. She really wanted him there.

"Not at all," Eli said.

That night, Clare's sleep was plagued by nightmares.

* * *

Clare's mother picked up Eli at his house and drove them to the school.

Alli and Jenna weren't kidding about what happened to Degrassi. Everyone was wearing the uniform, so Eli and Clare clearly stuck out. Clare was wearing a red, puffy sleeved short sleeve shirt, denim skirt that stopped above her knee and light blue ballet flats. Eli was wearing a black shirt with a denim vest, acid wash jeans and black converse sneakers. They had to go through a metal detector and have their bags searched before going in the school. Then a police officer escorted them inside.

It was scary inside Degrassi. It seemed to quiet, the air tense. Police officers patrolled every hallway. All the students were in the khaki and blue or red polo uniforms.

The police officer led them to a door with the name _DR. ALLISON REED _in bold black letters on the front.

"We'll be right out here," her mom said, giving Clare a hug. Eli hugged her to and gave her a quick kiss before Clare went inside. Behind a dark wood desk was a woman who looked like she was in her thirties. She had blonde hair tied back in a tight bun and was wearing a navy blue suit. She had dark brown eyes behind a pair of black rimmed glasses.

"Clare Edwards," she said with a bright smile, "Nice to meet you. You can call me Dr. Reed." Clare plastered a smile on her face and shook Dr. Reed's hand before sitting down.

"Your mom told me about her concern for you about these nightmares you've been having since the knife incident," Dr. Reed said, looking down at a paper on a clipboard, "Can you tell me about some of these nightmares." Clare recalled the nightmares. How Eli always died in every one. How in some, he died in her arms and others she couldn't seem to reach him. By the end, she was crying again and Dr. Reed handed her a box of tissues.

"Why do I keep having these dreams?" Clare sobbed, "Eli is safe, and Fitz is in jail. So what's going on with me? Am I really crazy?"

"No sweetie," Dr. Reed said, patting Clare's hand, "In fact, it seems there is something about that night that is still haunting you. Did you say anything to Eli that night? Anything that you would have regretted saying if Eli did die?" Clare thought back to that night. She had been mad at Eli for slipping that stuff in Fitz's drink to make him throw up. Had she said anything bad?

_Whatever Fitz does to you, you deserve it._

She had snapped that at him before she left to find Fitz. Minutes before Eli nearly died.

"I did," Clare gasped, tears falling again, "I-I was mad at him. And I t-told Eli, w-whatever Fitz d-d-does to him, h-he deserves i-it. He c-could of d-d-died that night. A-And I s-s-said that to him. I-I'm a h-horrible p-p-person." Clare blew her nose in one of the tissues.

"No you're not," Dr. Reed said, her voice soft and soothing, "You didn't know what was going to happen Clare. You were angry with Eli, and that's reasonable. I think that, deep down inside, you regretted saying that to him and that's why you've been having nightmares. I don't think you'll have those nightmares anymore." Clare smiled at her.

"Thanks," Clare said. She stood up.

"Come to me anytime you need to," Dr. Reed said with a warm smile. Clare nodded and walked outside. She saw Eli and her mom, sitting on a bench waiting for her. They stood when she came out. Clare looked at Eli for a moment, and then threw her arms around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she cried, "I'm so, so sorry." Eli patted her back, but had no idea what was going on.

"What are you talking about Clare?" he asked.

"That night," she cried, "When Fitz almost stabbed you. I t-told you, after you poisoned him t-that you deserve what he does to you. And you could have been k-killed." It took a few seconds before Eli realized what Clare was talking about.

"It's okay Clare," he said, rubbing her back soothingly, "You were angry. You didn't mean it."

"I'll bring the car around," Clare's mother said, realizing that the two teens needed this moment alone. A police officer escorted her out.

Eli and Clare held each other for a while. A police officer waited for them at the end of the hall and led them out.

"This isn't Degrassi anymore," Eli said as they got in the back seat of Clare's mom's car, "When you were inside with the counselor…you should have seen it Clare. Everyone looks all scared. The uniforms, the police officers, it's like a prison. They even searched a few students' lockers and bags. One girl burst into tears and two officers led her off somewhere."

"This is wrong," Clare said, "Just because of one stupid person, we're all punished."

"I'll be talking to the school board about this," Clare's mom said, "I saw what was going on in there. It's not a school, it's a prison. I have half a mind not to send you there Clare."

"Mom, no!" Clare exclaimed. She didn't want to leave her friends behind in that place. And Eli.

"I know, I know, you want to stay anyway," her mother said, "Maybe I can get some parents to start a petition about it. I'll talk to the church too."

"We have to do something too," Clare whispered to Eli, "The students. We have to show them we're not going to take being treated like criminals instead of students." Eli looked at her, wide-eyed.

"Clarice Edwards, are you suggesting starting a rebellion?" he asked, his trademark smirk creeping onto his face. Clare smirked right back, her blue eyes sparking with an idea going through her mind.

"Yes I am," she said.

**There's chapter 14! REBELLION! I don't know why I picture Clare in a rebellion, but I do. She might be the good girl, but she seems like she would fight for something she thinks is wrong. And am I the only one that thought when Clare said to Eli "Whatever Fitz does to you, you deserve it." she was SO going to regret it when Fitz tried to stab Eli? I'm surprised I ahven't seen any fanfics about that. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	16. The Plan

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 15! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, Facebook, Twitter of MySpace.**

That night, Clare texted, and sent messages through Facebook, Twitter and MySpace to everyone she had on there from Degrassi. Eli, Alli, Jenna, KC, Connor, Dave, etc. She told them her idea for tomorrow and told them to reply back whether or not they were in and to forward to text to everyone at Degrassi they had in their phone, Facebook, Twitter, MySpace, etc. It also helped that Clare's mother had complained about the conditions of the Degrassi students.

Clare grinned at her idea. It was so simple, but perfect. She knew the rebellion had to be something big, but also something that they couldn't be punished for. She scanned the student handbook, looking for any loopholes and found the perfect one.

Clare had no nightmares that night.

* * *

Clare got dressed in her uniform. A blue polo, khaki skirt and black ballet flats. She stared at herself in the mirror for a while, absolutely hating the uniform. But then she glanced at her bookbag and grinned.

Eli pulled up in front of her house to drive her to school. He was wearing a red polo, khaki pants and black shoes. And looked miserable.

"I hate this uniform," he said as he drove, "I mean I _really _hate it. If this plan of your works, I'm burning this shit."

"I'll join you," Clare said, giggling at the idea. Eli drove up to the school. They went through the metal detectors and bag searching. Eli and Clare had to separate to go to homeroom and agreed to meet at his locker at lunch.

The day passed painfully slow and Clare saw her plan start to take effect. First, only a few students walked around in normal clothes. Then, as the day progressed, the number of uniforms decreased and the number of regular clothes increased. And the cops couldn't really do anything because…well, can you exactly arrest a person because of the clothes they're wearing?

Right before lunch, Clare went to the bathroom. Alli was in there in a pair of dark skinny jeans, hot pink ankle boots and purple sparkly tank top under a black leather crop jacket.

"I think this could actually work Clare," she said as Clare went into a bathroom to change.

"I hope so," Clare said, pulling out the clothes she had snitched from Darcy's closet. The clothes weren't really her style, but Clare figured she might as well go all out with this rebellion thing.

Clare stepped out of the bathroom and Alli's jaw nearly hit the floor when she saw her friend. Clare had brushed her hair straight on one side of her head and had on dark eye makeup and red lipstick. She was wearing a black corset style shirt with sheer white sleeves, black skinny jeans and blood red pumps in a heel higher than Alli had ever seen her in.

"Whoa, what happened to St. Clare?" she asked as Clare checked her reflection in the mirror. Clare grinned at her.

"I figured I might as well go all out with this rebellion thing," Clare said, smiling at her reflection, "I've got to go meet Eli."

"Don't give him a heart attack," Alli called after her as she left. Clare walked down the hall – well, strutted would have been the right word. Several people smiled at her as she passed. Holly J and Sav walked up to her, dressed in a white and blue skirt and a frilly, yellow shirt. Sav was wearing a red band shirt with a pair of jeans and sneakers

"Nice job Edwards," she said with a grin as she passed by. Sav gave her a high five. Clare had never felt better. She turned the corner and saw Eli at his locker. She walked up to him.

"Hi Eli," she said, Eli looked up at her and his eyebrows shot up.

"Clare?" he asked in disbelief. Clare stood up a bit straighter, puffing her chest out.

"Like it?" she asked. Eli chuckled.

"You really went all the way with this," he said, "Let me go change and I'll be right back." Eli disappeared into the guy's bathroom and came back out in a black shirt, dark denim vest and black jeans and sneakers.

"I never thought I'd miss my old clothes so much," he said as he slung and arm around Clare's shoulder and they made their way to lunch.

When they got to lunch, Clare noticed that most of the students had already changed into regular clothes and the few who weren't were leaving to change. Clare and Eli got their lunch and went to sit with Adam, who had already changed into his regular hat, hoodie, jeans and sneakers, Alli and Jenna, who was in dark pink sundress and white sandals.

"Dude, this is insane," Adam whispered so no one could hear him, a huge grin on his face, "Clare you started a rebellion." Clare smiled at him, proud of what she could do.

Simpson came storming into the cafeteria, looking absolutely livid. He went up to the podium where announcements were usually made.

"Who started this?" he said, anger clear in his voice. Clare stood up confidently.

"I did sir," she said, loud and clear. Simpson looked at her for a moment, as if trying to remember who she was.

"Ms. Edwards, you are aware that there is a school dress code," Mr. Simpson said.

"Yes," Clare said, "Clearly, on page 9, section 3 paragraph 1 it states that the dress code must be adhered to. _However_, exactly _what _the dress code is was never specified, leaving that up to the students." Mr. Simpson opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again, looking a bit like a fish out of water.

"We just want the old Degrassi back," Clare said sincerely, "Mr. Simpson, you've been here for years. You know how good the students are. Why should we all be punished for what one idiot did? Degrassi used to be a great place. No everyone seems too scared to even blink without having some policeman jump them. When I came here yesterday, it was like being in a prison. The security, the uniforms, the looks on everyone's faces. Even the air was tense, like it itself was about to snap. And no school should ever feel like that. I'm not saying that what you did was wrong, but just that you went too far." Mr. Simpson looked around at everyone.

"Do you all agree?" he asked. There were several nods and mumbles.

"I know a lot of drama happened on Vegas night," Clare said, "And Degrassi in general has had its fair share of drama. But Mr. Simpson, that's high school! It can't be avoided, no matter how many changes are made. It's how we deal with it that counts and all of this - the uniforms and police and bag searches and metal detectors - this isn't the answer. It's not changing anything, only scaring everyone. We shouldn't be scared to go to school." Mr. Simpson looked around one more time.

"I have to talk to the school board," was all he said before walking out. Clare sat back down, her legs shaking slightly at what just happened.

"You think it worked?" she asked.

"Only time will tell," Alli mumbled. They cafeteria started buzzing again, the air tense with what just happened. What would be Degrassi's fate now?

Clare and Eli were in writing class when the TV came on, Sav and Holly J on the screen, both of them smiling. Eli reached behind him and took Clare's hand in his. They glanced at each other before looking at the screen.

"Attention Degrassi students," Sav said, "This is your president, Sav Bhandari and your vice president Holly J here with some great news."

"After a meeting with the school board," Holly J said, "Mr. Simpson has made some changes to Degrassi."

"First of all," Sav said, "No more uniforms!" The school seemed to explode in cheers. Sav and Holly J waited for a while before continuing.

"Also, there will be changes in security," Holly J said, "Police will no longer patrol the corridors, but there will be a few officers on the outer perimeter of school grounds. Bag searches will no longer occur at random, only if you are suspected of holding something that can be harmful to you or the people around you. The metal detectors and bag searches when you first enter will no longer occur."

"And to celebrate all of this," Sav said, "We will attempt to re-do Vegas night. And that night, there will be police in the corridors and metal detector and bag checks at the entrance."

"Well, that's it," Holly J said, "This is Holly J and Sav Bhandari signing off." After the TV shut off, the school seemed to have exploded with all the cheers going on. Eli reached over and hugged Clare, whispering in her ear, "You did it."

**There's chapter 15! One more left! This chapter held my explanation for Clare being dressed like a floozy in the promo for the new episodes. Since Clare does not seem like the kind of girl that would change to get a guy to like her, I think she was dressed like that in order to rebel against the uniform and everything else wrong with Degrasst. Then again, I could be worng, I'm the one that thought Zane was going to die in the last episode of 'The Boling Point' when, in reality, he had like, one line in the whole thing XD I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	17. Take 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I can't believe this story got 200 reviews! Here's chapter 16! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or _Everytime We Touch (Yanou's Candlelight Mix)_.**

The new Vegas Night was going to be held at the end of the week. And this time, Clare and Eli would be going together. Alli was going with Dave and Jenna was going with Adam.

Clare, Alli and Jenna were getting ready for Vegas Night at Clare's house.

"Let's hope take two of this night is better," Alli said, adjusting her dress. She was wearing deep purple, short dress covered in sparkles with black pumps. She paired it with a dark orange boa. Jenna was wearing a long, emerald green dress and a black boa.

"Clare, are you almost ready?" Alli asked, "And no convent clothes this time." Alli heard Clare giggle from the other side of the door.

"Okay, how is this them?" Clare stepped out of the bathroom and Alli's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Much better than last time!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands excitedly. Clare was wearing a royal blue, knee length halter dress with thick straps. The top of the dress had blue and white sequins designed to made a flower pattern. Around her waist was a white sash and the skirt was shimmery and flowing. Clare's hair was curled and she had a large, white feather headband in her hand. She was wearing a pair of white, peep toe kitten heels. In her ears were little white rose earrings and she wore her usual cross necklace.

Clare had put on a bit more makeup than she usually wore. Bright red lipstick and Alli had done her eyeliner in a smoky eye look.

"Now to top it off," Alli said. She grabbed a black boa off Clare's bed and draped it over her shoulders.

"Perfect!" she squealed. Clare giggled at her friend's excitement.

Jenna's brother came to drive Alli and Jenna to the dance along with Adam and Dave. Eli came a few minutes later to pick up Clare. He was wearing an all white – yep, _white _– suit and shoes with a black shirt and red tie.

"Whoa," Clare said, pretending to shield her eyes, "Hello there." Eli chuckled kissing her lips.

"You look beautiful," he murmured in her ear. Clare giggled.

"And you look handsome," she said, "I don't think I've ever seen you so…bright." Eli chuckled, opening the passenger's side door for her.

They drove the short distance to the school. They both went through the metal detectors and bag search before going inside the gym.

The whole gym had, once again, been transformed into a casino. Along with the TV prize that no one had the chance to win last time. A lot of people came over to Clare to thank her for what she did.

The night was perfect. Just how it should have been. Clare watched Eli play a few of the games, playing only one or two herself – and two her surprise, even winning some money. They danced together and Clare couldn't remember the last time she had been so happy. During a slow song, Clare had her arms wrapped around Eli's neck and looked around at their friends. Alli and Dave were dancing together nearby and Clare noticed Alli's bright smile. She hadn't seen Alli smile at a guy like that since Drew. Jenna and Adam danced a few feet away from Alli and Dave. And Adam's ballroom dancing skills seemed to have some in handy, he and Jenna glided across the dance floor.

"Now it's time to announce the King and Queen!" Sav announced. He had, once again, donned his Elvis outfit while Holly J stood next to him in an elegant, strapless black dress with a bit of sparkle at the hem and neckline and black elbow length gloves, her hair falling past her shoulders in waves and sparkling chandelier earrings.

"Our King and Queen are," Sav stopped for suspense, "Eli Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards!" Clare looked at Eli in disbelief. They had seriously won King and Queen? Eli grinned, taking Clare's hand and leading her onstage. Sav and Holly J crowned them. A large, gold crown for Eli and a delicate, silver tiara for Clare. Clare and Eli stood there as everyone applauded.

"And one more thing," Holly J said, "Clare, on behalf of the student body, we all want to thank you for what you did. If it wasn't for you, who knows what could have happened to Degrassi. You saved it. And we wouldn't have this fabulous dance." The audience cheered again and Clare blushed at all the attention.

"Now it's time for the King and Queen to share a dance," Sav said. The dance floor cleared and Eli and Clare stood in the middle. Eli wrapped his arms around Clare's waist while Clare's hands rested on his shoulders. The music started playing. It was the slow version of Cascada's 'Everytime We Touch':

_Oh_

_Mmmm_

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch in my dream_

Eli watched Clare blush softly. He knew that she was thinking the exact thing he was. That night they made love under the meteor shower. It couldn't have been more perfect. Eli always replayed that night over and over in his head whenever he stayed up at night, remembering the feel of Clare's soft skin against his, every little sound she could make…

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive_

Clare rested her head against Eli's shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck and closing her eyes. This is how their night should have been last time.

Clare still mentally cringed when she thought of that night. She had nearly lost Eli. She didn't know what she would of done if she _did _lose him. But he was here, safe in her arms.

'_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

Clare grinned into Eli's blazer. That was exactly how she felt about him. She got a fluttery feeling in her stomach whenever he touched her and every time they kissed, Clare felt like she could reach the sky.

Eli's hands stroked her waist softly and Clare wondered if he could hear how hard her heart was beating.

'_Cause every time we touch, I feel the static_

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_Can't you feel my heart beat so? I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life_

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky_

_They wipe away tears that I cry_

_Oh, the good and the bad times, we've been through them all_

Eli smiled, kissing the top of Clare's head.

"Sounds like us, doesn't it?" he whispered in her ear. Clare nodded. They had been through so much together in such a short amount of time. Good times, like cutting class together – that was the first time Clare had ever cut class – the Romeo & Juliet thing they did for class and countless other small moments. And then there was the bad, when Eli started ignoring her after their first kiss, Eli admitting that he "killed" his last girlfriend, the knife incident with Fitz. Where most couples would have fallen apart, Clare and Eli stayed strong.

_You make me rise when I fall_

'_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last,_

_Need you by my side_

'_Cause every time we touch, I feel the static_

_Every time we kiss, I reach for the sky _

_Can't you feel my heart beat so? I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life_

_Every time we touch, I get this feeling_

_Every time we kiss, I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

"I love you Eli," Clare whispered into Eli's neck. Eli smiled, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"I love you too Clare," he whispered into her ear.

'_Cause every time we touch, I feel the static_

_Every time we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_Can't you feel my heart beat so? I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life_

Clare started a bit at the applause, she had forgotten exactly where they were.

Everyone else came onto the dance floor as a fast paced song started to play. Alli, Dave, Jenna and Adam joined Eli and Clare.

_Now this is how the last dance should of gone_, Clare thought. She and Eli together, with all their friends. There was no doubt that there would be more drama, but it's like Clare said. That's high school. It's how you deal with the drama that really counts.

**THE END! I hope you liked it! Look out for more Eli/Clare fics from me! And why did I put Eli in all white...I dunno, I thought he'd look hot :D Please Review!**


End file.
